The Night The Moon Vanished
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: The Moon has gone...none know why, not even Pluto. Everything may change for the better or for the worse. Want more, got to read.
1. Default Chapter

It was the beginning of spring, and it was already hot. Not the hot that was unbearable, but the hot that was hot enough to want to stay in doors. The air smelled faintly of the wild honeysuckle that grew in a number of different places. Roses were also starting to bloom, their respective fragrances mixing on the breeze that had been constant that day.  
  
Everyone's sprits high as they went about their activities, some were rushing home to be with family, children were playing in the park, couples strolled through the many gardens where the flowers were in the first stages of blooming.  
  
The sun was on it's last leg of its west ward journey and the temperatures where dropping to make the evening pleasant. The ball of fiery red orange tinted the sky in beautiful shades of pink, purple, and orange. Adding the atmosphere of peace, making all those who beheld the sight feel as if everything was right in the world.  
  
Where as others watched the sun setting with someone, one person was alone. Bright magenta eyes watched it's setting without blinking through a portal. The breeze drifted through blowing the long green tinted hair away from her face. The woman played no attention to the few strands that managed to find their way into her face no heed, letting them stay there. As soon as the sun finally sank below the horizon a delicate but strong hand came up to push the rebellious strands behind an ear.  
  
Also with a wave of a hand the portal she had been looking through vanished. A small sigh escaped her lips as a frown etched itself on her ageless face. She turned on her heel and walked in a nameless direction.  
  
As she walked gray mist swirled and parted by her booted feet, as if allowing her passage. She continued walking for a time while she let her mind wander in thought. Without thinking she held a hand out and called her beloved but hated staff to her side. It came at her biding, the garnet orb at the top flaring as her fingers grasped the shaft of the staff. The staff itself resembled a giant skeleton key.  
  
The soft clinking of her staff and her muted footfalls were the only sound in the gray oblivion that she called home. After a time she stopped and glanced around, sighing a small sigh once again.  
  
For days she had checked everything in time. All was as it should be, nothing amiss. But the Guardian of Time could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, that something was going to happen. Seeing everything in place should have relieved this fear, but all it did was make it heavier. Yes, the Guardian of Time was scared. There was no logical reason why she should be, but the logical or lack there of, was what was bothering her.  
  
She had thought about going to the outers many times, even the inners and the Princess had crossed her mind. She thought about it again as she called forth portals that showed the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Checking on each one she saw what each was doing, Raye was chasing Chad with a broom yelling something incoherent, Lita was in her kitchen looking through cook books with an apron over her clothes, Mina was brushing her hair out preparing for bed, Amy was in her room her dark blue tinted hair damp reading, Amara and Michelle were out on a date, Darien was out with Rini and Hotaru eating ice cream in the park, Artemis was napping on Mina's bed, and Luna and Serena were actually doing some homework.  
  
What would she say when she went to them? Raye had sensed nothing from the Sacred Fire, Michelle's and Amara's guardian planets where both calm. There was no way to back up the Time Guardian's unrealistic fear.  
  
'Maybe' she thought 'I just need to go out into the world.' She finally decided that that was what she would do. Tomorrow she would leave the Time Gates and have some fun. It would be good to catch up with everyone.  
  
Being the Guardian of Time, she didn't need sleep while she was at the Gates. She watched as each got into bed and fell into an easy sleep. Seeing her dear friends safely to dreamland she let the portals close one by one, until none where left.  
  
The night wore on slowly as she once again checked through time in one last attempt to see if anything was wrong. Once again finding nothing, just like the other many times that she had checked, she gave up, blaming it on her imagination.  
  
Pluto, as the Scouts and her Princess knew her, relaxed floating in mid air. During the time she must have dozed off. For the next thing that she knew there was a small flux in the flow of the great and eternal River of Time. But before she had time to investigate it was gone.  
  
Fluxes in time just don't happen. Her feeling of dread was once again renewed ten fold upon what it had been.  
  
  
  
  
  
@~%~  
  
Originally posted under a different name and title. But problems with the computer and account kind of screwed that up. We'll I thought about this late on night, and decided to write it down. Let me know what you think. Something different is in order for this story, but.I can't give anything away. Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out. Thanks.  
  
~Silvra 


	2. Chapter: 02

Disclaimer: Applies to all preceding and following chapters. No matter how much I may wish I owned Sailor Moon I never will. All I own is the computer that I am typing this one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The flux lasted long enough for Pluto to be able to tell that it had come from the present. Calling open a portal she saw it was still dark out. The chiming of the clock tower named the hour as two in the morning. It occurred to her that it was entirely to dark to be two o'clock. Her knowledge of astronomy that she had gained over the years told her that there should be a full moon.  
  
When that thought struck her she had in a matter of seconds closed the portal, called the Time Staff to her and transported from the Gates of Time to Earth. Her teleportation landed her in the center of the park with a clear view of the sky. The stars where out and shining distantly like tiny pin pricks on black paper. After scanning the sky a few times she was gone.  
  
This time Pluto landed on the doorstep of the Outers mansion. After collecting her scattered thoughts she knocked loudly on the door. Hoping that it would be Michelle or Hotaru that answered, seeing as Amara could be, well not the nicest person when woken up in the middle of the night. A few minutes passed and no one answered. This time instead of using her hand to knock Pluto used the bottom of her staff. The knock was louder and a light flicked on up stairs. Shortly after the sounds of someone tumbling down the stairs could be heard.  
  
The door opened to revel Hotaru, dressed in a pair of baggy and pajama pants and a tee shirt. The young girls deep purple hair was ruffled from sleep and it was obvious that she was still half asleep.  
  
Blinking a few times allowed Hotaru to focus her eyes. What she saw surprised her to say the least. The young girls dark purple eyes took one look at the woman standing on the doorstep before running back up the stairs. Pluto's normally calm face had many emotions running across it. The knuckles on her left hand where stark white against her olive hued skin.  
  
She stepped quickly into the house and closed the door behind her as the sounds of people running down the stairs flowed through the house. A few more steps and she brought her to the den. As she entered it she began to pace. Minuets later three very worried figures appeared in the doorframe and entered.  
  
Michelle was tying the belt to her robe, her aqua hair looking perfect as it normally did. Out of the four she appeared to be the one that was the calmest. Amara followed behind her sandy blonde hair disheveled in every direction from sleep. She was wearing also wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top, which looked as if they had see better days, or she had just grabbed something and threw it on.  
  
The usually calm, passive and somewhat mysterious face of Pluto was in a full-blown battle with many of emotions. A part of her was trying to remain calm and once again show the person that knew what everything would lead to, while the other was panicked and was winning the battle.  
  
Seeing this the three remaining Outer Senshi sat quickly and quietly down on the black leather couch. They watched her pace a few more times gaining her composure. Finally she stopped and in a strained voice said "Call the others, get them here now. Uranus go get the Princess and Luna."  
  
Uranus was not one to take orders but from the look of the Senshi of time something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. The sandy blonde stood and transformed into the Senshi of the Sky, and ran out of the door with out so much as a word. Her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts.  
  
With Uranus gone the young Senshi of Saturn ran to retrieve their communicators. When she returned Pluto and Michelle, who was the Senshi of Neptune, where in a quiet conversation.  
  
"You've felt nothing form the Seas?" Pluto asked, it was evident from her face that she had asked this question before.  
  
"No. Nothing. They have been calm for a long time. What is going on Trista?" Michelle's voice was by now strained also.  
  
Hotaru cleared her throat so that the two older women would know that she was back. "I think you should be the one to call them, after all Uranus left without a word." She said holding out her slender pale hand, which held a deep purple almost black wrist communicator. The communicator resembled a watch and was such was easy to have on your person at all times.  
  
"She's right, it would be best." Michelle said standing up and starting to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go get my mirror." She said over her shoulder as she started up the stairs.  
  
Pluto took the communicator from Hotaru's hand and flipped it open. She scanned it quickly and finding the button that would contact everyone at once she mashed it and waited for what seemed like forever before they all answered.  
  
"Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Small Lady report to he outers mansion immediately." She had by this time mastered her voice in to a semblance of what it normally was, but they could still see some of her earlier panic written on her face.  
  
When Pluto face had first appeared they al thought that they were dreaming, until the very real worry showed it self in her eyes magenta eyes and there was something in her voice that woke them up right away. Each nodded in an understanding that they didn't feel and closed their communicators before leaving their homes. Since the Outers mansion was on the other side of town they transformed in order to make better time.  
  
Serena's presence, or lack there of, didn't go unnoticed by the Time Guardian's keen eyesight, and that did nothing to relieve her worries. At that moment Uranus burst through the door with an unconscious Serena cradled in her arms, and Luna perched on her shoulder.  
  
A mixture of concern and annoyance ran across the black cat's face. It was all too clear that Uranus had explained nothing as top why she was there. The expression on The face of Uranus was that of annoyance and that was aimed at the cat that clung to the shoulder by claws sticking in her skin. 


	3. Chapter: 03

As Uranus stepped into the den and towards the couch, Michelle came down the stairs her mirror in hand. Uranus stopped at the couch and gently laid the still figure of the Princess down. With that done she turned her attention to prying the cat's claws from her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Amara? You can't just come and take her from her house!" It was obvious that Luna was outraged and there was a hint of worry in her voice, she still seemed oblivious to the fact that the Guardian of Time was in the room. Luna jumped from her perch and on to the couch, where she patted Serena's face with a velvety paw. "Come one, Serena wake up."  
  
Uranus shot the cat a look of pure annoyance, which probably had something a little stronger mixed with it. "She was like that when I got there." She said shrugging. Then walked over to where Michelle was standing. Hotaru went over to where Luna was still trying to get Serena to wake up.  
  
"It's ok Luna, I'm sure that she will be fine in a little while. We just have to wait for the Inners to get here, then we will find out everything." She looked in the direction of Pluto and noticed that she wasn't there. At this her face paled.  
  
"Yes, you are right. Now why was everyone called here?" Luna asked sitting down on her haunches and looking up at the young Senshi of Destruction.  
  
"Umm.we'll all find out soon enough." With that she got up and walked hurriedly over to where the remaining Outers where standing conversing quietly. "You guys where did Pluto go?" She asked quietly.  
  
At the soft question they both jerked their heads in the direction of where she had last been. "Oh no. Where did she go? I am not about to have the Inners here along with Luna wanting an explanation as to why they are here and us not able to give them one." About that time there was a knock on the door. "Oh damn. Great, just great." By this time it was apparent that Uranus had had just about enough.  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure that she has a good reason, at least she had better have a good one." Michelle said as she tried to calm her. The only thing it served was to restrain her for a moment. Hopefully the moment would last until Trista had had time to explain what had happened. "Answer the door. While I try to come up with something." Michelle didn't specify who should open the door, and Hotaru being a little eager to be away from Amara at the time took off running.  
  
The young girl reached the door as the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door to revel the Inners and Tuxedo Mask on the doorstep. The young girl motioned for them to enter as she looked for her Rini; she was surprised to see that she wasn't there. They had spent the afternoon together and thought that she would have been with Serena or at least with Darien, but they were both here now and Rini wasn't. She had been worried before, but now she was really starting to get worried.  
  
The fiery tempered black haired Senshi of Mars was the first to speak. It was apparent that she didn't like the idea of being called from her shrine in the middle of the night just to see that the one that had summoned them was no where to be seen. "Would some one please explain what is going on here? Where is Pluto? Someone had better have a good reason for this." She was fuming.  
  
At the second question posed by Mars, Luna looked interested in something other than trying to get Serena to wake up. "Pluto? She was here? I agree with Rei on this one, some one needs to explain what is going on, now. If she was here where is she now?"  
  
"I'm here." As those words were heard a gate appeared in the corner, black and green mixing as they swirled in a spiral pattern. Soon out stepped the Guardian of Time, Time Staff in hand. Once she was one out of the portal the light diminished. And instantly she was bombarded with questions. Pluto let the questions fly for a few more minutes before she had finally had enough.  
  
"QUIET!" The usually calm Senshi yelled. Before Luna could say anything let alone anyone else she continued. "Luna, Serena will be ok in a little while. Just let her rest. You'll understand in a minute. I also sent Uranus after Serena; I knew something was going to happen. I just didn't know what. I called everyone here. Before you ask, I sent Rini back to the future; she will be safe there. Take a seat and be prepared for a shock."  
  
She gave everyone a chance to get settled and with a hard glare at Mars and an equally hard glare at Uranus that basically said if you interrupt you WOULD deal with her. Once everyone was seated she began with what had been happening at the Gates.  
  
"You will hear the story from where I come in, and that is all I know. Questions only if they are intelligent, and if there is an interruption there had better be a very good reason, not just because you don't like it. A couple weeks ago I got this feeling that something wasn't right, that something was going to happen. I checked through time many, many times and found nothing out of place. Everything was fine that just made the feeling worse. I decided that it was my imagination and that I needed a break for a day. I dozed off and woke to a flux in the Space Time Continuum. I checked everything once again; nothing was out of place, nowhere in time had anything happened. Look out side, do any of you see anything missing?" With that she gestured toward the large bay window that stood to her right.  
  
At first the group didn't move, they just sat there as if in a state of shock. Ami, the blue haired Senshi of Mercury was the first to move to the window. She scanned the shy a couple of times then began typing on her computer. By this time everyone else had joined her at the window, and Pluto had went to check on Serena, who was coming out of her state of unconsciousness.  
  
Pluto kneeled down by the couch that she was laying on, and watched as her eyes fluttered open to a look of confusion. A quick glance at the group by the window told Pluto that they were waiting for the results of Ami's scan.  
  
Serena looked around the room before her clear sky blue eyes settled on the kneeling figure of Pluto. "What's happened?" Her voice soft, not the usual whiny voice, it was obvious to her that there was something the matter, something seriously wrong had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't for see this coming. I don't know how this has happened. I can only tell you that what has happened so far. I know not where this unfaithful, unprecedented event will lead to in the future."  
  
Serena sat slowly up; feeling drained, and looked around once again. Everyone was there. "Rini? Where is she?" She asked brushing golden strands of hair from her face.  
  
"I sent her home, back to the future. She will be safe there. She is safe there."  
  
The only acknowledge Pluto had to this was a slight nod of the head. "Mother, I was talking to mother. When it happened. She told me not to worry, that it would be okay, but she didn't say what would be okay."  
  
"That's why you fainted then. This was not supposed to happen." She added under her breath, hoping that no one heard and if they did, then so be it.  
  
"Nothing is old friend." Serena added under her breath as well, Pluto is was the only one, beside Luna, that knew that Serena had awoken as the Princess that she had been on the Moon. Everything was just an act, so as to know one would know, but slowly very slowly she had been doing better in school, gradually becoming on time for things, but not enough so to give anything away.  
  
"It's time they knew."  
  
"I don't think so. A little longer, but not yet, it could be useful that they do not know yet."  
  
About this time there was an explosion of conversation from the window. "WHAT IN THE.?" Mars exclaimed when the results from Mercury's scan had been told.  
  
"What does that mean?" It was hard to tell who had asked this question because at Mar's exclamation everyone had started talking.  
  
"The moon has disappeared from sky at its zenith, and from the resent past. From this night there will be no record of there ever being one. From what I can gather it could mean nothing besides it has finally went beyond the gravitational pull of the Earth or it could mean trouble."  
  
When Pluto started talking and explaining what had happened, the Senshi turned to face her and the pale form of Sailor Moon. 


	4. Chapter: 04

@~%~ Authors Note{s} ~%~@ Thanks to Truchinook, dearfrenz, and Jade for the reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien seeing that the love of his life was a wake and looked to know some of what was going on went to her. Luna got to Serena before Darien did and was asking her a million questions. Most of which were not understandable as they were spewing from her mouth faster than the mind could translate them into reasonable questions.  
  
Darien sat down by Serena and put his arm around her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" It seemed to Pluto that he knew more than he let on.it couldn't have been the soul bond it wasn't that strong yet. She would know if it was, they all would know.  
  
In response to his question she smiled a small smile that had a hint of sadness in it. He noticed this and gently squeezed her shoulders. Trying to offer comfort he knew he couldn't.  
  
Pluto cleared her throat and waited until she had every ones attention before continuing on with what little she could explain.  
  
"There are no records of this happening in any other Solar System, and therefore no sure way of knowing what it could mean. We all have questions and I am unable to answer even the simplest one." Pluto felt defeated as she spoke the last sentence. She hated admitting a weakness.  
  
"Where is Rini?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I sent her back home. At the moment it's the safest place for her as far as I can tell."  
  
Serena had already heard this and could understand the hesitation in Pluto's voice as she spoke. She wasn't sure if any place was safe at the moment.  
  
"What of Crystal Tokyo?" Serena asked calmly, as if she already knew that answer.  
  
"It is still there. It jus seems to be frozen in time for now, nothing changing about it. A new future has appeared but it is also frozen and it is impossible to tell what it is like. It seems that a choice or many choices that we make could decide what path the future will take."  
  
"If this does mean that there is an enemy near, or coming, with the moon gone will I still be able to transform?"  
  
"I don't know, Sailor Moon. It is possible. But then it is also possible that your powers went with the moon. That is one of the many things that I am not able to tell from either future."  
  
"Rini, she never mentioned anything like this." Rei stated.  
  
"I know. That is because it did not happen in the future that she knew. Everything was as it should be. All I can do is to guess as to why this has happened. One is that this is a doing of an enemy. Two the moon finally slipped beyond the gravitational pull of the Earth. And three that some being of a higher origin has stepped in and decided to have some fun, or this could simply be pay back for something that has been done." Guesses that was all she had to go on. Not facts. Not answers. Only guesses. Guesses may have been enough for some but when it came to the future and to what may happen to the Princess, the Guardian of Time didn't like that option.  
  
Serena was beginning to feel faint again and stood up. As she did the other scouts looked at her, and started to ask a single question. She waved them off easily, and with a look at Pluto walked out of the room. Darien watched her go with an uneasy feeling; he didn't move to follow her though. Luna on the other hand jumped up and was half way across the room before Pluto stopped her.  
  
"Luna, let her go. She needs time to think." She shot the black cat a glare that plainly said that she meant business. The cat stopped in mid step and sighed. She was worried about Serena, but couldn't name a reason why. She dropped her head and walked over to were Artemis was sitting and sat down by him.  
  
The discussion continued for a short while after Serena left. The direction was basically that of what they were going to do if a new enemy did appear and if Sailor Moon couldn't transform.  
  
  
  
  
  
@~%~ Serena ~%~@  
  
Serena walked away from the house and into the back yard. Getting as far from the lights that were coming through a couple of the windows. Her mother was gone. She would have rather gone to a park, but not knowing if this was a sign of an enemy or not and the fact that she didn't know if she could transform, she thought that it might be better to stay close.  
  
"Peace, that's all I ever wanted. I know I can't fight destiny and fate, or even the past. And I know that I haven't been the best leader, hell I wasn't always the best princess." It felt good to be able to just to talk and try to get things sorted out. Usually when she needed to talk to some one that would let her just get everything out she went to Queen Serenity, that was what she was doing when it happened. And now with everything that was going on, she needed some one to talk to, even if it was just the trees, grass, and the distant stars.  
  
Some where deep inside she hoped that her mother would be able to hear her, and maybe in some way give her some advice as to how to handle this situation.  
  
All in all Serena spent about thirty minutes in the garden. She never cried, knowing that she would have to be strong. The time was close for the scouts to know the truth. But the wasn't right yet. Something about this didn't seem natural. She hoped that Rini would be okay in the future, and that the future that they had worked so hard for would still come to pass.  
  
When she was feeling better she headed back to the house. When she got there Rei was gone and Ami as well.  
  
Before she had time to ask Mina explained. "Rei went back to the Shrine to do a fire reading to see of she could tell anything and Ami had to go. She said her mother would be getting home soon and would check in on her."  
  
Serena nodded and sat down on the couch where she was earlier. To Pluto she still looked a little pale but she knew better to say anything about it Pluto surveyed the rest of the group and took in that Amara was getting restless and let her uniform drop. Hotaru on the other hand had curled up in one of the seats left vacant when the others had left and was sound asleep. //Maybe calling everyone from their beds in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea.// Pluto thought. She as beginning to second-guess herself and that could lead to a bunch of questions. //No it's best that they all knew when it happened right away. That way they will be prepared in case anything happens.//  
  
"It's almost four we had better call the meeting to an end." Lita suggested. This was too much for her to take in and she needed some time to think. She could also tell that Serena needed some sleep before her parents called her in the morning.  
  
"Yes you are right. Amara take Hotaru to her room. Trista are you staying or going back to the gates?" Michelle asked.  
  
"It may be better for me to return. But I will stay for the rest of the night. I will know if anything drastic happens in the mean time." //And that way I'll be close enough to do something if something does decide to happen. \\  
  
"Ok. You know the way to the other room." With out so much as a word to the others she exited the room, mirror in hand and went up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Pluto stood up and started to give orders. "Lita and Darien walk Serena and Luna home. Make sure she gets into her room with out anyone waking up." She knew from experience that Serena had at times woke her parents up coming back in after a battle. Luckily she was able to cover it up each time. But tonight Pluto doubted that she would be able to. Too much had happened for her to be able to cover something up without giving something away.  
  
They nodded and got up. Serena was a little slower getting up. She knew that she had to act fine and like this didn't affect her that much. But in truth it had affected her more than it had the others. But Pluto didn't know just how much it had really and it would take a while for it to be completely apparent to everyone, except Serena herself.  
  
  
  
@~%~Author's Notes~%~@  
  
Sense school starts back tomorrow I'm going to have to pay some attention and so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Also I'm not sure where to take, you could say that I'm like at a stand still and I'm stuck. Any ideas or suggestions you can email me or say them in your reviews. Thanks.  
  
~Silvra 


	5. Chapter: 05

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
With Serena and the rest of the inners leaving Amara picked up the sleeping form of Hotaru and started upstairs without so much as a word to anyone. Her guardian planet was still clam. Pluto and Serena knew something that they weren't telling and they were hiding something. All in all she was very agitated.  
  
The front door closed as she was coming out of Hotaru's room. Things would probably be happening fast from now on. If the wind were more active then she might feel better. But with nothing happening it was beginning to worry her.  
  
Pluto walked silently up there stairs she had let her uniform drop and let the Time staff go with it. Trista was now a pale lilac skirt with a matching jacket. She paused momentarily when she came upon Amara standing outside of her bedroom door. She wanted answers and there were none to give. Before Amara could ask anything she continued to the bedroom that she would be using.  
  
  
  
@~%~  
  
The group of four walked slowly down the street. Luna was perched on Serena's shoulder and had a thoughtful look to her face. No one said anything on the walk home. A quick good night when they parted with Mina and continued on their way. They soon came to Serena's house and sense Uranus had came and left through the window of her bedroom they decided that that would be the best way to get in.  
  
Darien changed into Tuxedo Mask, scooped Serena up into his arms, and jumped from the ground the tree branch that was right outside of her window. Before he let her go he placed a soft kiss on her lips and offered her a smile.  
  
Serena in return smiled back, although her heat wasn't in it and gracefully jumped from the branch to the window ledge, before steeping into her room. She watched as Tuxedo Mask leapt to the ground and let his transformation fall. Lita looked up and offered a quick smile before they left to go to their own homes.  
  
Serena and Luna watched them go in silence before she jumped from her perch on to the bed.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep? This has been an eventful night and it has affected you probably a lot more than you are letting on."  
  
"Yes, you're right.about all of the above. But I will get some sleep. I feel as if I have ran a hundred mile marathon and come in first." With that Serena changed into her baby pink pajama bottoms and a matching tank that said 'princess' on it. She pulled down the sheets before she turned the light off and was in bed afterwards. She let exhaustion have it's way and closed her eyes. She was asleep before her hair hit the pillow.  
  
Luna watched as her young charge fell into what she hoped would be a restful sleep.  
  
"With Pluto unclear about the futures of us all. Who can know what tomorrow holds. Time will only tell. But will the Scouts be prepared if this turns out disastrous?" She asked looking out at the distant stars. Wishing she knew of some way to help Serena, to help them all.  
  
@~%~  
  
The days and nights passed quietly after the night that Pluto called them all together; nothing happened that was out of the ordinary. Senshi meetings were first held about twice to three times a week. But as the days wound on and nothing happened they reduced the number down to one. School passed by the same with the only strange happening was when Serena passes all tests that were given.  
  
Pluto eventually went back to the time gates, seeing as there was nothing threatening the Earth right away, or from what she could see in the near future. The only evidence that something had happened was the absence of the moon, which scientists explained as it finally being pulled out of orbit. The nights became more dangerous as the nightlife realized that there was no natural light. The police had to set a curfew up to protect everyone.  
  
All in all, the world as they knew it changed drastically with that single event. Being as there had been no new yoma attacks on the city the Senshi decided to help the police out some. After all they had to do something to stay in shape. Serena didn't have a problem transforming. The only sign that anything had happened was that Sailor Moon's power had diminished very little. To the scouts it was not noticeable. Pluto wasn't even sure about it, but had her suspicions. But the power that ran through her veins was not as strong. Other than that everything was fine.  
  
The semester was soon out at the school and with nothing drastic happening or looked to be happening Michelle had a tour that she had put off as long as she could and finally had to take it. Of course Amara and Hotaru went with her.  
  
The Outers had been gone for about a week when things started happening around Tokyo. The street raff was turning their selves into the police. All that they would be able to tell the police is that the things where hideous and huge. And that they seemed to be looking for something.  
  
With this happening the Rae consulted the fire and all she was able to get was a black room. There was a dim light coming from the center of the room, but it wasn't enough to see anything by. The light reminded her vaguely of the Silver Crystal, but she wasn't sure.  
  
In the meetings she didn't tell anyone that she thought that the glow might have been from the Silver Crystal. Luna wasn't happy about her inability of not being able to find anything out. But then again Luna had been on edge since that night. No one thought much about it, being as the fire had refused to show Rae anything once before, that was when it came to Rini.  
  
The girls had occupied themselves with schoolwork and the holidays that were fast approaching. They were hoping that maybe this year Christmas would be quiet for them. And that they wouldn't have to be fighting on Christmas Eve.  
  
@~%~ During a Meeting ~%~@  
  
"Nothing new has been revealed by the fire. I am still getting the same thing. The black room, with the dim light coming from the center." Rae said in annoyance. The annoyance wasn't aimed at her friends; it was aimed whatever was blocking her from seeing anything.  
  
"We need to get in touch with the Outers." Luna stated, her voice was heavy with worry and strain.  
  
Artemis nodded his agreement in the matter.  
  
"When we do get in touch with them what do we tell them? The nights have in some sense become safer with everyone turning their selves into the police with a story that something was walking the nights that was huge and hideous? What do we have to back that up? Nothing, except their reports, and they were probably drunk or high, if not both, when they turned their selves in. The Sacred fire is showing nothing besides a dark room, and the Mercian computer, which was linked with the moon, has picked up nothing. Don't you think if something was going to go down that Amara and Michelle would feel it?" It surprised everyone that Serena spoke the way she did. By now everyone had their suspicions about her 'coming of age,' but wasn't sure.  
  
"She's right. They would know if anything was going to happen." Ami quiet voice spoke in agreement with her. "If we did contact them it would just heighten their feelings that we are too weak to protect Serena properly. We don't need them thinking that right now."  
  
Everyone agreed with Aim and Luna and Artemis were forced to wait until they had something solid to go on, before they contacted the.  
  
  
  
@~%~ Author's Note{s}:  
  
I know that this chapter was short. Sorry, but I felt that I had better go ahead and post it. I have no idea when the next one will be out. I know where I am gong to take it, I just don't know how to get there yet. Suggestions, likes, dislikes, review or email me at slvrdrgn85@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks Silvra 


	6. Chapter: 06

Soon the nights were safer than the days because all of the nightlife had turned themselves in or had been killed. The Sacred fire still showed nothing and neither did the Mercian computer. Somewhere in the back of everyone's mind was a fear and curiosity if the Mercian computer could still be accurate being as it's base was on the Moon. It was as if everything was right in the world, there was no indication of danger. Serena had passed all her courses and had shown more maturity in almost everything that she did. Christmas had come and went along with New Years Eve and still nothing happened. Pluto hadn't come back from the Gates and if anything was happening with the planets of Uranus and Neptune they weren't showing it. 

In actuality Amara was beginning to feel a slight tremor in the wind that blew but it was so slight that she wasn't sure if it was there. The seas on the other hand were so calm that they looked like a mirror, like glass, like someone could walk over them and not fall. It was frightening. 

Pluto refused to talk about what the future held when she came to visit them on tour. She wouldn't tell them if it had changed, if it was still frozen, or if it was 'alive' once again. She would avoid any questions that pertained to that subject.

@~%~ Europe ~%~@

Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru had been on the tour about a week, playing sell out performances and a completely sold out race. Unfortunately for Amara she only had one race on this tour. 

A couple of times Hotaru and Amara accompanied Michelle in the performance, Amara on piano, and Hotaru on flute. It was the middle of the last performance for the week when the winds started to pick up and the waters started to become turbulent. 

Their training as Senshi kicked in and they continued without missing a beat. It was on this night that Michelle had planned on unveiling a new song. Of course it wasn't new to the three that would be playing since it had been written during the Silver Millennium, no one from the present had ever heard it. 

The duet was between piano and violin. The song was rather slow and while playing it visions from the Silver Millennium balls flashed before their eyes, the entrance of Princess Serenity, when all the Senshi were finally together.  

It also reminded them of the time that they had almost lost their princess. The song finished with the last note hanging on the air. Hotaru came out from back stage and with hands clasped they took a bow. True there was supposed to be a few more songs played. But there was urgency in the air and they knew they had to get back. The blue velvet curtains closed after a thunderous round of applause. A few more bows were made before they were able to go back to the dressing rooms. 

"Cancel the rest of the concerts, they are to be made up at a later date." Amara was speaking into the phone. She paused and her face began to turn red. "NO! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE!" She finally yelled into the phone before turning it off and throwing it against the wall. 

Michelle laid a calming hand on her arm and offered a smile. "I think you are going to need a new road manager." Amara finally mumbled. 

Michelle sighed, that would the third road manager, and shook her head. "We'll handle it later. We need to get back to the hotel and get packed. We have to leave as soon as we can." She said while carefully placing her treasured violin in its blue velvet lined case. Looking over at Hotaru she saw that she was cleaning the old wooded flute before placing it its crimson velvet lined case with great care. 

With the instruments carefully put away they quickly grabbed what few things they had in the dressing room and exited, heading out to the stretch black limo that was waiting outside the exit doors for them. 

Once inside the limo and away from the growing crowd, they were able to talk somewhat freely. "Should we let them know we are on the way back?" Hotaru asked. She knew that something was going up but she wasn't able to really tell anything. 

"No, we should wait. If things get really bad, I'm sure they will contact us." Michelle said, as Amara snorted. "Well, they may call us." She amended. 

"We _will _be there, nothing will happen to the Princess." Amara added on. 

Hotaru knew that this conversation could wind up going in many different directions, and knew that it was usually best to stay out of it for a while, until the need came to have some silence. The ride back to the hotel passed in relative silence, none of the three seemed willing to bring up the subject of what they may find in Tokyo once they returned. 

They had to wait three days before they were able to get a flight straight through to Tokyo. This only served to aggravate Amara more, as the tensions began to rise. Hotaru had though about calling Serena a couple of times to make sure that everything was okay, but then with one look at Amara knew that it would be better not to. 

The outers arrived back in Tokyo about a week after they called an end to their tour. Amara didn't want to seem too obvious about coming back directly after it was cancelled and insisted that they wait. So a week later they were departing the airport with their luggage in tow and on their way to the car that Amara had left in the parking lot. Fifteen minutes later found them on the road and to their mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. 

It had been agreed silently that they would settle in back at home before the contacted the Inner Senshi. Since they hadn't heard from them they went ahead with this plan. 

Pluto watched all of this from the Gates of Time. Well…it looked like things were going to start happening faster from now on. Uranus and Neptune finally admitted that they could detect something. But even with them on guard it wouldn't do to let her guard down, if anything it would only make it rise. The threat was still unknown and that fact was enough to drive her to a higher level of vigilance. As bad as it seemed, she hope that something would happen soon that way they would know what or who they were up against. And maybe with whoever it was acting, maybe…just maybe she could access the Time Stream. 

Amara and Michelle talked quietly in the den; they knew that they were going to have to meet with the other soon. After all they had to make sure that they defenses around Serena were strong enough. They only thing that they had been able to gather about the mysterious force that was no threatening the planet was that it was strong. What could be strong enough to freeze up the Time Stream and effectively lock Pluto out of it? What could be strong enough to hide it's presence from the Outer Planets for so long and suddenly send them into turmoil? 

The Inner Scouts where enjoying the peaceful week. The unknown threat had retreated to the back of their minds for a short while. Today they were set on doing nothing but enjoy the sun and have some over due fun. Of course plans that are meant to be good…never last for long…

AN: 

I am so sorry that this has been so late in getting out. Things around me have been really hectic and I forgot about everything that I was writing, now that things are calming down some, I _am _going to pick them all up where I left off. Once again I apologize for the time it took, ~bows formally~ 

~Silvra


End file.
